Operation: HEARTS
by Kyle XY
Summary: Long ago, the world, and everyone in it, was full of Light. But then Darkness came and separated the world. Now the fate of the worlds lie in Goofy, Donald, and...Numbuh Four? Its Kingdom Hearts in K.N.D. form! Love, action, and keyholes. 3x4


Codename: Kids Next Door, operation: H.E.A.R.T.S.

H.eartless

E.ncredibly

A.tack

R.eluctant

T.enyearold

S.urprisingly

Righting operatives: Me

Creator of fan fiction: Me again

And…..um other stuff: Me again (again)

Staring Cast: Sora: Numbuh Four (Duh!)

Kiari: Numbuh Three (Duh, again!)

Riku: Numbuh Two (Duh, again, again!)

Tidius: Numbuh Five

Wakka: Numbuh One

Selffie: Lizzie

Anominous Voice???

(Remember evey one will be wearing their character's clothes)

I don't know why people keep saying this but I don't own K.N.D., Kingdom Hearts, or anything else you might find here.

As we begin our story, we see a ten year old boy floating in what seems to be a sea of darkness.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately."

"Like, is any of this for real or not?"

As the boy thinks these thoughts, he starts to slowly decend.

Utter silence.

He then finds him self standing on the beach of his favorate islet and he sees his best friend standing out ankle deep in the water, staring

out into the seemingly endless ocean.

"_You're giving me, too many things. Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said,_

Sudenly, the water started to retract, and form a giant wave in front of his friend. As it got bigger and closer to his friend, his friend

turned aroud and faced the boy, holding his hand out with a somewhat evil grin on his face. The boy then ran to his friend and before

he could reach his hand, they got engulfed by the wave.

_"'Don't get me wrong I love you, but does this mean I have to meet you're father?"' When we are older you'll understand_

Soon he found himself flooting underwater again, but what was weird was that his friend had his feet planted firmly on the ocean floor,

as if he were standing on land. With the same look on his face, he held out his hand to the boy. The boy tried to swim twords him, but

the curents pushed him backwards and he rose to the surface.

_what I meant when I said "' No, I don't life is quite that simple."' When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby,don't go. _

As he surfaced, he gasped for air and he suddenly heard a familiar voice, the voice of his other friend.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me. What ever lies _

_beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless the warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before. _

As he ran through the water and to the beach, he stoped infront of his friend. She laughed at how silly he looked gasping for air. She

suddenly stoped and looked up at the sky. Woundering what she was starring at, the boy looked towards the sky and saw something

falling towards the islands. It seemed to catch on fire sence it probably fell from the atmosphere. The object starteded to look more

human like. Then the boy saw something he would never believe. The human was him.

_Hold me. What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless the warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothings like before._

As soon as he caught a glimpse of his mirror image falling in the sky, he started to feel the ground liquify and he lost all ballence.

As he started falling into the abyss of what seemed to be a void of nothing but a reflection of the sky above,

he held out his hand towords his friend and the only thing his friend could do was hold out her hand to her falling friend as she stood

on the invisible ground that the boy could not land on. And then, as if she were an image in water, she rippled up and disappered.

When he saw this, the boy lost all hope and closed his eyes. Suddenly after he did so, he feel (or splashed) into what seemed to be

another layer of water, except this water was the sea of darkness that he was in before. As he slowly started to dive deeply into the

abyss, he started to open his eyes. As he did, he started to move into an curled up position and then an upward position.

Then he noticed that he was also staring to breathe under water.

He also noticed that he was sinking down to what apperred to be a dark platform. When he came twords it,

he placed one foot on it and then the other. As soon as he took one step, the entire platform started to light up with

a yellowish-green flash of light and doves appered to be flying out of it. As this happened, the boy closed his eyes and held his hands

infront of his face to either shade his eyes from the bright ligh or to protect himself incase any of the doves flew into him.

He then moved his hands away from his face and looked up to see the huge groop of doves fly of into the abyss that seemed to

go on forever. As he saw this, three feathers from some of the doves flew past him twords the ground. He noticed them and

whached them touch the ground in a triangular patern (each feather made corner of the triangle).

Then he looked to see that the platform had changed and was now made up entirly out of stain glass. The platform showed

an image of a girl with short black hair. She wore a blue and yellow dress and appered to be holding an apple.

Along the rim of the platform there were faces of seven people with differnt facial expressipons (happy, grumpy, dopey, etc.).

Suddenly the boy lost all felling of being under water and started to fell air.

Not only that, but he also felt like some one was watching him.

_"So much to do. So little time...",_ a voice said. The boy jumped when he heard the voice. He looked around

to see were it came from, but it seemed to be coming from inside his head. _"Take your time. Don't be afraid."_

Although the boy was kind of nervous by the voice, he tried to buck up. _"The door is still shut."_ The boy was confused, what

did the voice mean by "the door"? _"Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ The boy out of all his fear wanted to stand still, but he

resisted the urge and walked towords the light coming from above in the center of the platform. As he got there he stoped,

and noticed that he was inbetween the three feathers. Then sudenly the one on his right started to glow and then it wasn't a

feather any more, it was a marble pedistal holder, and one second later a floating sheild appered over it. _"Power sleeps within you"_,

the voice said. The same thing happened to the feather on his left, except insted of a sheild, their was a staff hovering over it.

_"If you give it form..."_

And suddenly the feather infront of the boy

transformed also, but hovering over the new pedistal was not a sheild, or a staff, but a sword.

_"It will give you form."_

The boy then looked at the sheild, then the staff, and finaly the sword.

_"Choose well."_

The boy looked at the pedistals and decided which to chose first, the shield.

As he finaly escapped the force of hestation, he jumped onto the pedistal and held the shield.

As soon as he held the shield, the voice started to talk again.

_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repell all. Is this the power you seek?"_

He thought it over and he decided that he could defend himself and he didn't need a shield to help, so he let it go and he jumped off

the pedistal and went to the next item, the staff. He jumped on the pedistal and held the staff and the voice gave another description.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

He pondered for a moment and decided that he didn't need some strange power to help him, so he went towords the sword.

As he got on the pedistal, he took the sword and waited for the voice to speek.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

The scene changes into an islet were we see a young five year old girl on the shore who seems to

be drowsy who also looks Japanese. Suddenly a young five year old Australian voice asks "Who…are you?" Suddenly she is little

more concussing from hearing the boy's voice. The boy then asks "Where did you come from?" Suddenly the dream scene turns into

reality with a ten year old Australian boy awakening from the dream.

**Chapter One:**

The scene then changes to a huge castle with a famous Mickey Mouse symbol practically every where. Inside one of the halls a

Donald the court wizard was walking down the hall towards the audience chamber/throne room. He stopped at an incredibly huge

door. He faced the door and said, "Ahem". With that the door made a noise and on the far bottom right corner of the left side of the

split door a smaller door made out of the corner opened surprising anyone if they had never been here before. With that he went

through the door and gave his morning hello to the great king of the kingdom, King Mickey Mouse by saying cheerfully "Good morning

you're majesty!" There was no response so Donald walked closer to the throne, but when he got close enough he suddenly noticed

that he wasn't there. Then he saw Pluto the king's fateful dog companion walk out from behind the throne holding a letter with the

king's emblem on it in his mouth. Donald took the letter from his mouth and started reading it. When he finished reading it he did only

two things: started screaming and stared running towards the center garden where Goofy, captain of the royal knights was sleeping.

Donald rushed over to where Goofy was and tried yelling at him to wake him up. When that didn't work he casted a thunder spell

witch zapped lightning on Goofy witch woke him up. He drowsily said "Hey there, Donald, good morning." "Goofy, pull yourself

together!!! Listen this is important so don't tell anyone!" "Queen Minnie?" "No!!! Not even the Queen!" "Daisy?" "No!!! It's top

secret!" "Oh, good morning ladies!" "What?" asked Donald when he was confused but then he suddenly looked behind him and saw

Queen Minnie and Daisy standing right there. Donald laughed weakly and nervously and they all went to the library very shortly.

After Donald explained every thing Daisy said "The king disappeared?!" The Queen only replied with "Oh my…" Donald answered,

"When I came to say my morning greeting today, he had already…Pluto was holding the letter in his mouth. I fixed the parts where

Pluto drooled…" Daisy said, "Be quiet!" Queen Minnie once again said "Oh my.", and then read the letter,**_ "Dear Donald, Please _**

**_forgive me for leaving so suddenly……but trouble is brewing, and there's no time to lose. I'm not sure why, but the stars _**

**_have been blinking out…one by one. Hate to leave you, but I have to check into this…_**" The scene quickly switches to

Numbuh Four's room with Numbuh Four, still holding on to the paopu fruit. "……, paopu fruit… man… what a fairy tale!" **_"As the _**

**_king, I have a favor to ask you and Goofy…"_** "G'night!" **_"There's someone out there with a key- - the key to our survival. I _**

**_need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him and stick with him! Got it?" _**For a second the scene goes to Numbuh

Three finishing her lucky charm. **_"Without that key… we're doomed! So go to _****_Traverse_****_Town_****_ and find _****_Leon_****_, he should know _**

**_more about this. Sincerely King Mickey. P.S. Can you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal. _**After that Minnie only

replied "Traverse Town…" Daisy then questioned "Another world?!" Queen Minnie only replied with "Oh, dear! What could this

mean?!" The scene then switches to Numbuh Two standing at the ocean view of his house saying only these words "The door is

opening…"

The next day the kids are back on the islet. After lots of playing, combat training, and occasional paopu fruit teasing Numbuh Four was

looking for some food supplies such as fish, water, fruit, a few coconuts, a few seagull eggs, and some mushrooms (no idea why). He

stopped and talked to Numbuh One and after a little he said that he and Numbuh Five were going to do some exploring in the secret

place (which wasn't to secret to Numbuhs Two, Three, and Four because it was their secret spot, the others don't know it because it

was secret, duh) he hinted there might be some mushrooms in there. Numbuh Four started searching for them since they were the last

thing for him to get. He looked at the walls were there were a lot of drawings and scribbles that they made when they were younger.

He then found some mushrooms in front of a drawing of Numbuhs Three's and Four's heads. Numbuh Four started having a flashback

of when they were five, Numbuh Three had followed Numbuh Four into the cave and when he saw this he said that it was Numbuh

Two's and his secret spot and no one else was supposed to know, but he said he could make an exception because she was special

and almost blushed from making that comment. After that they drew each others heads facing each other. Present day Numbuh Four added something to the drawing and it was……sorry you'll have to wait until the end of the fic. Then suddenly from out of the

darkness was a voice that said _"This world has been connected…"_ Numbuh Four surprised and possibly embarrassed turned

around and covered the drawing and asked "Who----are you?!" _"…Tied to the darkness……soon to be completely eclipsed"_ he

said in a low monotone voice. "Wha—what do you want? Why are you saying such gibberish? And how did you get here?" _"You _

_could not understand. You know not what lies beyond that door…"_ Then out of no were a brown clocked man wearing a hood

that shadowed his face appeared from a dark corner. "…..hey you…where did you come from?" _"I have come to see the door."_

"That old thing?". _"Like I said, you do not know what lies beyond that door."_ "Wait, so… you're from another world?". _"There _

_is so very much to learn."_ "Oh ya, well just you wait, I'm going to see other worlds and I'll probably learn a few things, too! I'm

going to learn what's out there!" _"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing."_ "Numbuh Four?"

asked a familiar voice. Numbuh Four turns around startled to see Numbuh Three standing there waiting for an explanation. Before

Numbuh Four would continue stuttering Numbuh Three asked "What are you doing?" "No-nothing! Let's go!" "Hey, what's wrong

with you?" Number Three asked puzzled, "We have to get ready for tomorrow!" "I know, I know. Look, I got mushrooms!" (Again,

no idea.) Numbuh Four was pushing Numbuh Three out while he looked back. _"He's gone?!" _he thought. When the three got to the

small dock, Numbuh Four was still thinking about that creepy cloaked man._" That was creepy…",_ he thought. As they started to row

back to the main island, Numbuh Three told them, "Make sure you two wake up on time tomorrow!" "Right!", Numbuhs Two and

Four answered. Numbuh Three rowed away and shouted, "See you tomorrow!"

The scene then changes to Numbuh Four's room on the main island, Numbuh Four was putting together his stuff for the trip. "Got my

float…beach ball… parasol… swim suit… floaties (Remember, he can't swim to well, just a little bit, so they are just in case)...

and…"Suddenly there is a huge boom from the storm that suddenly appeared over the islet completely out of no-where. "Huh?

What's going on? Oh no, the raft!" A few seconds later. "Wallabe, time for diner! Wallabe? Wallabe are you up there?" His mom

kept calling for him off screen but he didn't answer because he had already jumped out his window and rowed to the islet.

When he got on the small dock he looked around. "The last thing we want to do is lose our raft!", he said. He looked up and saw a

huge ball of some kind of dark energy. "What the crud is that?", he wondered. Then he noticed Numbuh Two's and Numbuh Three's

boats already tied to the pier (Sorry if I keep changing the name from pier to dock). "Those are Numbuh Two's and Numbuh Three's

boats. I wonder if they're here." Then suddenly when he continued walking some weird shadows with eyes appeared and then they

stood up and weren't very flat any more. In fact they kind of looked like small black people about the size as Numbuh Four and they

had etnas and they had three fingers (Hopefully you know what heartless look like). They started to chase after him so he ran from

them trying to attacking them with his wooden sword but it didn't do them any harm. He ran over to the tree were they hang out at the

other day and he saw Numbuh Two standing there with a (Get ready for this) somewhat EEEEEVVVVVIIIIILLLLL (I got that from

Mermaid Man) smile on his face, staring into the ocean. Numbuh Four quickly shouted to him, "Numbuh Two! Where's Numbuh

Three? I thought she was with you!" "Don't worry, she'll be coming." "What are you talking about?" "Can't you see?!", said Numbuh

Two looking up at the huge orb in the sky (No it's not the sun. This is at night. No it's not the moon either.). "Once we step in, there

will be no turning back. We may never see our friends or family again, but we'll be able to go to other worlds. So let's go. I'm not

afraid of the darkness, Numbuh Four." "Nu…Numbuh Two?" Then suddenly a darkish kind of energy started coming out from under

Numbuh Two like puddle of water being splashed. "Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Two held his hand out to Numbuh Four as the

darkness started to engulf them. Numbuh Four was trying to take his hand but then suddenly everything was pitch black. All that was

visible in that dark abyss was Numbuh Four who was either falling or floating (Sometimes you can't tell in the darkness. There you can

walk on nothing, fly, fall, anything. It's like one of those twilight zone dimension sort of things.) thinking, "It's pitch dark… there's

nothing… huh!?" Suddenly a bright light shined above him starting to get brighter then suddenly the light engulf him and then he was

standing back in the darkness but then the darkness turned into the entrance to the secret spot. There was a huge door in its place

though. Confused yet brave he pushed the door and walked in because it was the only place safe from the creatures for the moment.

As he walked down the path he finally got to the cave were Numbuh Three was staring at the mysterious door. "Numbuh Three?!",

Numbuh Four asked. Numbuh Three slowly turned her head along with the rest of her body towards Numbuh Four while still standing

still. Looking at both Numbuh Three and the door he noticed that the door suddenly had a huge key hole. Then Numbuh Three very

weakly and almost lifelessly replied, "Wal…ly…" Then suddenly the door burst open releasing lots of dark kind of fog and pushed

Numbuh Three forward by shear force towards Numbuh Four. "KUKI!!", Numbuh Four shouted at the top of his lungs while holding

his arms out to catch her. But as he almost had her in his clutch she fazed right through him. Stunned he tried to find her but he got

shrouded once again by the darkness. He screamed as he gave up all hope but then suddenly the mysterious voice spoke to him again,

**_"Don't be scared."_** "Huh, it's that voice again!" Then suddenly a strange light emerged from his right hand. Then suddenly the light

started to form into some kind of weapon. **_"You posses the strongest weapon in the world…"_** "Huh?!!"

Then the scene changed to the Gummi hanger under Disney Castle. Donald, Goofy (In their new costumes which are similar to their

original ones), Jiminy Cricket (The chronicler that Queen Minnie brought along to record their travels.) and (Pluto?) were about to

depart. "Be careful … both of you.", said Queen Minnie worried. "Please don't worry, your majesty!", said a voice coming from on

top of Donald's head which turned out to be a small cricket in a suit and pants. "Because I, Jiminy Cricket, will be tagging along!"

"Hey, get off my head!!", cried Donald. "Oops!", replied Jiminy as he floated down into the ship with his umbrella. "We'll be fine.

Count on it.", Donald reassured his Queen as they jumped in, the launch crew, Chip and Dale jumped in and pressed the ignition. As

the launch chute appeared in front of them but then an arrow pointed down and the Gummi ship fell through a secret compartment

which led out of the bottom of the small world. As Donald took the controls, the Queen shouted from the far distance, "Bring the King

back safe and sound!" "Buh- bye!", they all shouted as they flew forward.

Then the scene goes back to Numbuh Four with the strange weapon. It had a pole like body, a hand rim around the bottom, a

keychain with a flat Mickey Mouse head icon, and it had a key part on the top which made the space of the shape look like the crown

on his medallion. ."What is it? A key, or is it a sword?", questioned Numbuh Four. Then the voice started explaining to him. **_"The _**

**_Keyblade…the power within you."_** "Keyblade…", Numbuh Four wondered, but then the dark floor started to break sending

Numbuh Four falling. "Waaaah!", Numbuh Four Kept screaming as he fell until he hit a hard yet sandy small plateau floating in the

middle of the strange storm (With the huge dark orb of dark energy) resulting to saying, "Yeoww!! Owww…! Huh?" As Numbuh

Four started to get up he saw what he never would have expected, the huge gigantic creature with a heart shaped hole in its chest from

his dream. [(You might want to skip this.) For those of you who don't know Kingdom Hearts, then ask some of the authors they

might know. (I can't tell you right now because I wrote so much stuff so I don't want to write more stuff.) It was as big as it was

before and just as powerful, but it could now dig his hand into the earth and bring out a huge ball of energy that can turn into millions of

balls in the sky that fall down slowly. As Numbuh Four tried to avoid them the monster (Or as it is called in the game, "Darkside".)

started shooting energy blasts from his heartless chest. "Eek", said a very terrified Numbuh Four. As a blast shook him off balance,

Numbuh Four harnessed his K.N.D. acrobatics and flipped back up. As Numbuh Four got into a fighting stance, the Darkside

Heartless summoned more shadow creatures (Also known as "Shadow" Heartless.) leaving Numbuh Four no choice but to fight them

head on. As he kept destroying Shadows and picking up the Hp orbs ("Health Point" or "Hit Point" regeneration orbs, they are green

for those of you that don't know.) that they left behind he decided to stop wasting time with the small ones and take out the huge one

summoning them all. _"Aw, man, what should I do?",_ Numbuh Four questioned him self, the anominous voice spoke in his mind,

**_"When you encounter a giant enemy, aim for the eye. No one can train one's eyes…"_ (Excerpt from _"_****_Battle_****_ with the_**

**_Bengal_****_ Tiger"_**** written by boxer Shihoro Okada.)** "Who?" (I don't know what he is talking about, I'm just getting this stuff from

the Kingdom Hearts Manga.) Suddenly Numbuh Four notices that the giant yellow bowling ball sized eyes of the Darkside were wide

open and vulnerable. He took the opportunity of this and jumped onto one of the Darkside's slammed arms and ran up to its shoulder

and slammed a powerful blow into the Darkside's head. Right after it took the hit the Darkside got sucked into the dark orb which

seemed to be causing all of the destruction. As Numbuh Four tried to hang on to a peace of drift-wood stuck in the ground, he

couldn't withstand the powerful winds of the storm and got sucked in. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!", Numbuh Four screamed at the

top of his lungs as he got sucked up into the dark vortex. And then, he passed out.

Meanwhile… in some strange looking town, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were meandering through a plaza when Goofy stared up at the

sky with fright. "_Gasp_, Donald, look", Goofy called to his feathered friend, "A star is goin' out!" as they looked fearfully at the sky,

Goofy was right, as a star representing Destiny Islands flashed out and disappeared, Donald then seriously stated, "We need to find

the human with the key right away!" "Ya know, I bet Leon will know were he is." Then suddenly Pluto noticed a scent coming from an

alley. As Pluto followed it, Goofy noticed this and tried to tell Donald, "Hey Donald, I think that—" "Ah, what do you know, ya big

palooka?" "What do I know?", Goofy asked himself cluelessly. "Come on, Pluto!", Goofy called but he figured that Pluto would catch

up. As Pluto sniffed away, he found the unconscious body of Numbuh Four. As Pluto sniffed the boy to wake him up, Numbuh Four

came to with his eyes wincing like any of us would when we're really tired. As he noticed Pluto he muttered, "What a crazy dream."

As he tried to go to sleep, Pluto pounced on him which woke him up quickly. "Aahh, this isn't a dream!" As he got up he took a look

around the alley. "Where am I?", he asked himself. He then looked at Pluto. "Do you know were we are?", he asked Pluto. Before

he could answer, Pluto heard something with his super keen hearing and ran off. "Hey, wait!", Numbuh Four called out to the lovable

dog as he ran off. He ran out of the alley and looked with a shock at were he was. "No way! I'm in another world!" As he gawked at

the plaza, a strange dark figure was watching him. "So, you finally arrived…" he muttered in a monotone voice, "The holder of the key."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
